


Hanging Out

by IckleRooster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRooster/pseuds/IckleRooster
Summary: Ginny Weasley just wanted to hang out with her brothers.





	Hanging Out

Ginny Weasley wandered into the bedroom of her twin brothers one day and found them sitting on the end of one of their beds, with what looked like very important paperwork laid out in front of them. They were in deep conversation when she crossed the threshold, and it wasn’t until she closed the door behind her that they looked up.

‘Hey guys, what’s up?’ Ginny asked, looking at each of them expectantly.

Fred and George looked at her with raised eyebrows, then glanced at each other before returning their gaze.

‘Hey sis,’ said Fred, flipping the parchment he had in his hand face down, ‘something we can help you with?’

‘No, not really,’ Ginny said with a shrug. ‘Mum has taken Ron to the muggle village for the day, dad is at work, and there’s no one else home. So, I guess I’m hanging out with you two today.’

‘You mean you’re stuck with us?’ George said in amusement, looking sideways at his twin.

‘Have you run out of boyfriends to write letters to or something?’ Fred asked in amusement.

‘I don’t have a boyfriend,’ said Ginny, crossing her arms, ‘not anymore.’

‘Sorry to hear that, Gin,’ said George seriously.

‘Don’t be sorry,’ Ginny said, putting her hands into her pockets and approaching them. ‘Turns out Michael Corner is a stupid bastard.’

‘You mean his parents aren’t married?’ Fred asked in an instant, looking shocked.

‘Not that kind of bastard,’ Ginny said, rolling her eyes. ‘It turns out he’s been writing love letters to other girls.’

‘How do you know that?’ asked George in amazement.

‘Because the last letter he sent me started with _“Dearest Gwen”_ ,’ said Ginny in a snort, fiddling aimlessly with a strain of her hair.

‘Maybe he’s trying out a new nickname on you?’ Fred suggested, smiling at her.

‘I don’t do nicknames,’ Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

Fred shrugged and leaned back. ‘It was just a thought,’ he said.

‘So, you want to hang out with us, do you?’ George asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Nothing else to do,’ said Ginny with a shrug. ‘What are you two doing, anyway?’

‘Boring business stuff,’ said Fred, ‘it can wait if you want to do something?’

Ginny shrugged. ‘I don’t know,’ she said aimlessly, ‘it’s up to guys if you want to do something. Whatever you want to do.’

Fred and George looked at each other. ‘Anything?’ Fred asked.

‘Yeah, anything,’ Ginny said, looking unperturbed, ‘I’m up for anything.’

‘Do you really mean anything?’ asked George, sounding excited.

‘Yes, of course,’ said Ginny with a shrug.

‘It does sound like an invitation to me, Georgy,’ said Fred, grinning at his twin who had an identical grin.

‘It sure does, Freddy,’ George said, and the two twins pushed the table in front of them out of the way and guided their sister to the bed.

‘What does?’ Ginny asked, but as soon as she sat down, Fred leaned in and began to kiss her.

For a moment, Ginny did not kiss back. It seemed to take her a few seconds to realise what she had walked into, but when Fred began to push his tongue against her lips, something clicked in Ginny’s brain and she opened her mouth to let him in and kissed him back. Meanwhile, George’s hands had disappeared up her thin shirt and found her small breasts weren’t shielded by a bra. He groped her, and she groaned into Fred’s mouth.

Fred pulled away, Ginny did reluctantly, she let out a small whimper before allowing them to lift her shirt up over her head and expose her chest. Fred leaned back in to kiss her, George tossed the shirt across the room and leaned down to latch onto one of her nipples, causing her to gasp this time. The twins worked her over, wearing her out before even doing anything, and by the time George stopped sucking her nipple and Fred pulled away from the kiss, their sister was already breathless.

She watched as the twins stood up in unison and unzipped their trousers. When they pushed them down in unison and their semi-erections popped out, it caught Ginny by surprise, she never knew they would be so big. They urged her to take them in her small hands, which she did, before they pushed her head down so that she would take the head of George’s in her mouth. The twins removed their shirts also, before forcing Ginny onto her knees on the floor by the bed before they sat next to each other and allowed her to return to stroking them.

From here, it was easier to jump her hungry mouth from one impressive cock to another, each time she changed, she took just that little bit more into her mouth. So that after not very long, she had the entirety of Fred’s cock down her throat and was choking on it.

‘Good girl,’ Fred murmured, leaning back and closing his eyes in pleasure.

She did not make him release. Not yet. Fred removed himself from her mouth and then pulled her up onto the bed, shimmying along to the head of the bed so that he could rest against the head board, Ginny could move to him on her hands and knees and George could complete his task of removing her shorts.

When Ginny was finally naked and preoccupied with Fred’s dick in her mouth, George started playing with her vagina. It was wet of course; George’s fingers were coated with her juices even before he pushed them in and found her canal was hot and tight and pretty much ready for his cock. When he did finally enter, he did not ask for permission, nor was he denied entry. It was plainly obvious that she was not a virgin, this allowed George to start pounding her immediately and causing her to moan on Fred’s dick.

‘How is she?’ Fred asked his twin, using the fistful of his sister’s hair to fuck her face.

‘Nice and tight,’ said George, grunting as he thrusted into her, ‘but she’s no virgin.’

‘Looks like one of her many boyfriends beat us to it,’ said Fred with a chuckle, his hips buckling as he grew close, ‘wonder if she’s had it in the arse as well?’

Ginny took that moment to pull Fred’s dick out of her mouth and answer. ‘I haven’t,’ she told them, before pushing his dick out of the way to get at his balls.

‘Sounds like an opportunity,’ Fred said, looking up at George who grinned and nodded. ‘Dear bro, you of all people know that I like to-’

‘It’s all yours,’ said George with a wink, ‘as soon as I’m done here.’

‘Take your time,’ said Fred, as Ginny took his penis in her mouth again, ‘I’m nearly done, and going to need a break after this anyway. Who knew our little sis was so talented?’

Ginny looked up at him with his cock deep in her mouth and grinned and winked at him. It was perhaps the kicker that sent him over the edge. She pushed him all the way in one more time, flicked her tongue around the shaft and then Fred was shooting his load into her mouth, where it hit the back of her throat and made her cough and splutter.

With supreme skill, she managed to capture all of it, swallowed and went on groaning as George fucked her without missing a beat.

‘Thanks for that, sis,’ Fred said, breathing heavily.

Ginny smacked her lips in response, narrowed her eyes at him and then went back to licking his cock, waiting for the inevitable post-cum to drip from his tip.

Meanwhile, George reached his tipping point and started coming inside of his sister. Nothing, not even a stampeding Erumpent, would have made his arse go in the other direction. Ginny’s cunt seemed to clamp onto him during ejaculation anyway, almost like it was as keen to swallow the entirety of seed offered as Fred had in her mouth.

When he was dry, George slipped out and fell backwards, sweat had started running down his temple but he looking positively satisfied.

‘Alright I’m ready, it’s my turn,’ Fred said, having regathered himself, ‘on your back, Ginny.’

‘But didn’t you want-?’ Ginny started to say, indicating her arse.

‘Do as you’re told,’ said Fred in a snap, causing his sister to roll her eyes and flip onto her back.

Fred reached for her vagina with one hand, collected some moisture that was sure to belong to both Ginny and George and coated his penis with it. Then he grabbed her ankles, pulled her towards him, and then pushed her legs up and over so that her knees were resting either side of her head. Ginny did not complain or ask questions, instead she watched as her brother lined up the head of his penis with her arsehole and started pressing against it.

‘Oh fuck, you are tight,’ Fred said, slowly pushing into her.

‘Mmm… oh yeah,’ Ginny whispered, shutting her eyes close and grabbing hold of her brother’s wrists, which were holding her ankles.

It was quite an effort, getting Fred’s length the entire way into Ginny’s tight arsehole. There was a lot of pushing, shifting and all different sorts of grunts, moans and releasing of air (‘Bless you,’ said George from the sidelines when it happened,) but eventually, they got there. Then came the inevitable pull out and push back in, which brought out the loudest moan from Ginny so far.

‘Stop being gentle, Freddy,’ said George, ‘and start pounding. She can take it.’

Fred looked at his twin, grinned, then looked at Ginny, who did not rebuttal or argue the point, so after shrugging, Fred pulled out carefully one more time and then started fucking his sister’s arse. It turned out to be heaven for the siblings. The noises that escaped their mouths, their bodies and place where they were joined, were that of animalistic parseion.

The sexual juices that flowed out of them and through the room were so intense, that it caused George to recover from his orgasm quicker and join the fray yet again. He positioned himself by Ginny’s head, tapped her on the nose with his penis to get her attention (because her eyes were closed in bliss) and when she willingly opened her mouth he slipped in began fucking her throat.

Ginny’s body had never been so violated before in her entire life, and yet she was indescribably happy. She could not think of two better dicks to be sharing her orifices right now, she trusted Fred and George intently, so much so that she was frankly shocked this hadn’t happened earlier. But now that it had, she was almost certain it would happen again, and very often.

It was understandable that Fred didn’t last very long in her arse. He came with a grunt and his body became rigid, which meant that he had to let go of Ginny’s ankles and that had a cascading effect on George, causing his penis to slip from Ginny’s mouth and spurt cum on her face. Ginny was happy to accept it but began to grow restless. She was glad, of course, to make her brothers cum as many times as she could, but at some point, she would like to get her rocks off too.

But she needn’t have worried. After she wiped his stuff off her face, George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He guided himself into her cum filled arse, and then motioned for Fred to join them, who nodded and moved in front of them. George lay down on his back, allowing Ginny to move into a comfortable position with him still in her arse and able to spread her legs for Fred.

‘Were not going to stop this time until you come, alright?’ Fred asked her, getting a smile from his young sister.

‘OK,’ she said sweetly, helping him slip his dick into her cunt.

The twins could not have sandwiched her in any more even if they tried. With great difficult, the three of them moved as one, Fred and George did most of the work, whilst little Ginny tried her best to sink onto their dicks as much as possible. Her body was not used to this, it was fighting her from letting in such big intrusions into such a small place.

Ginny didn’t feel absolute pleasure until suddenly, out of the blue, with no words yet perfect synchronisation, the twins picked her up, stood up on the bed, held her in place and began fucking her holes intently.

‘Bloody hell,’ said Ginny, clinging onto Fred, who was in front of her, for dear life.

After a deluge of thrusts, her body then went through three quick stages; first, it decided that it no longer had control of the situation and gave in to ecstasy; second, all of the pleasure she’d been building up to during the session came flooding out of her pussy, drenching her thighs; third, her mouth opened wide and her lungs let out as much air as possible, which turned into a blood boiling scream and the most intense orgasm of her life.

The twins came also, possibly due to the display panning out in front of them, and all three collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, covered in sweat and semen and juices. Ginny was satisfied but sore. She remained between her two brothers, massaging her pussy and resting her head on George’s shoulder.

‘So,’ said Fred, sounding happy, ‘is that what you had in mind when you said you wanted to hang out with us?’

‘No,’ Ginny said, wincing as she rubbed herself, ‘but I’m not complaining, I had fun. Although I never thought of you two having such big dicks.’

‘Oh, we don’t,’ said George with a straight face, ‘these are just rentals.’

Ginny smirked. ‘Always with the jokes,’ she said, shaking her head.

‘I’d hope you don’t expect us to act seriously after fucking our sister,’ said Fred, also looking at her with a straight face, ‘you should expect jokes and a smack on your arse to send you on your way until another day.’

‘Sounds about right,’ said Ginny, and after a moment she climbed off the bed and started gathering her clothes, ‘now that the cat is out of the bag, when do you guys want to do this again?’

Fred and George looked at each other as if to communicate non-verbally and nodded their heads.

‘This weekend,’ they said in unison.

Ginny gave them a stare. ‘Won’t you be at-?’

‘Our joke shop?’ Fred asked, ‘you’re correct.’

‘If you’re desperate enough to fuck us,’ said George, ‘you’ll find a way, won’t you?’

Ginny nodded. ‘I will,’ she said, before moving back to the bed and presenting her bare arse to them, ‘so do you each get one slap or-?’

‘We were joking about that sis,’ said Fred, sniggering.

Ginny looked disappointed.

‘But we could start next week by spanking you if it helps,’ said George, as Ginny edged towards the door.

‘I’m going to hold you to that,’ she said, before limping towards the exit to their room.

Fred and George cleaned themselves up and went back to looking over their papers.

‘We’re going to have so much fun with her, aren’t we?’ asked Fred, now staring at the place where their sister had disappeared.

‘She has no idea,’ said George in agreement, and they went back to work.


End file.
